


hotel evening play

by litchidong



Category: Sodagreen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litchidong/pseuds/litchidong





	hotel evening play

吴青峰的手指紧紧掐住柔软的仿真猫尾，指尖因用力而略显发红。  
本来已抽出大半的假阴茎又被吴青峰送了回去，随着这抽动，吴青峰发醋的情欲已再也控制不住——一边揉挫着自己的阴茎，一边用假阴茎喂饱着身后张合的嘴巴。  
一阵阵舒服的呻吟从他口中传出，诱感而动人，似于已经忘却了还在一旁盯着他的刘家凯。  
刘家凯吞了口水。  
虽然此时享受快感的人并非他，可是他的视觉和听觉却享受着难以遏制的刺激，在非人的淫靡中达到虚无缥缈的高潮。  
吴青峰的抽动辐度随着高潮的到来而越来越剧烈。快速抽动几下后，吴青峰的身体突然绷直，微微痉挛了几下就又软了下去，大股的淫水和白色精液从下体喷出，余温未的喘息声依旧急促。  
吴青峰的胸膛快速起伏着，大口大口喘着粗气。自慰消耗了他太多体力。  
“唔……“吴青峰张大的嘴巴突然被刘家凯低头堵上，一股温热的气体顺着着吹入了刘家凯的口中。  
喘息声被猛然堵住，咿咿呜呜从缝隙传出。刘家凯早已被自己搞出来的这一套弄的浴火上身，身下的阴茎直直抵在了身下一丝不挂的人身上。  
他啃咬着吴青峰干裂的唇，像是在发了疯的吸取什么。整个房间里都是水当当的亲吻声和低沉的喘息。  
真是一幅春宫好图。  
吴青峰的脑子已经半点理智都不存在了。不仅是身后的口中巨大的填满，面上的嘴巴也被刘家凯占领着。  
他想要被刘家凯插，狠狠的给他。  
“凯开，我…“吴青峰的手摸索着勾住身前人的脖子，娇娇的喘息拍在刘家凯脸上。  
似是觉得难以开口，吴青峰说到一半又将句子吞回了肚中。  
刘家凯听了之后没讲什么，只是抱起身前的人，轻轻放在了室内巨大的落地镜前。  
看着吴青峰有些虚脱的身体，刘家凯觉得重头好戏该上了。  
要是再不上，自己也快要憋坏了。  
他抽出一根麻绳，在脑海中回忆着网上的教程(?)，将粗糙的绳子慢慢摩擦过吴青峰每一个敏感点。  
他的手每碰到一处，吳青峰的身体就会扭动着试图躲藏开。  
“好痒……你在干什么……”吴青峰想要按住刘家凯的手，想要停下那粗粗的绳子对他的折磨。吴青峰好几处敏感点都被覆在绳子的压力之下，让他忍不住扭动身子去躲开。  
而他一活动，绳子反而就更会不停的摩擦刺激，限入了一个死循环。  
刘家凯终于结束了这项最复杂的工作，顺手摘下了吴青峰的眼罩。  
吴青峰的眼睛被蒙的太久，有些模糊。待水雾渐渐散去后，他才发现自已被五花大绑着置在了镜子前，整个人被刘家凯摆出了一幅极度羞耻和扭曲的姿势。  
大腿被掰开，整个摆成M形撇到最大，对于有些“硬”的吴青峰来说的确是个很难的姿势。而绕过腿根的绳子挂在了背后的手臂上，只要手臂一动中，麻绳就会磨到穴口周围的敏感点。  
身下的穴口和挺立的阴茎直对着明亮的镜面。阴茎的顶端还在往外渗着白色的浑浊不明物。穴口因为刚刚巨物的侵入被撑开有些红肿，但却鲜嫩的一幅可口的模样。  
吴青峰闭了眼睛别过头去，这也太shame了。  
”刘家凯！你真的好下流！快把我放下来！"吴青峰鼓起嘴角堵气的盯着刘家凯，但由于绳子勒着，他的活动范围极小，只能死死瞪着镜子里的影子。  
“还没完事呢。”刘家凯不知道又拿出来了什么东西，走到吴青峰身前跪坐下来。  
也不知道是刻意设计的还是恰巧，刘家凯的嘴微微一探就刚好与吴青峰挺立的阴茎等高。  
他张口含住吴青峰的阴茎，缓缓的舔舐起来。双手自然没有闲着，刚刚拿出来的东西居然是个小小的跳蛋。  
他笑眯眯的看着吴青峰，将小跳蛋直接按进了穴口。  
吴青峰现在都不知道是受了什么三重地狱天堂。身上的麻绳不停的摩擦着，身前的阴茎被刘家凯的舌头刺激着，发着“嗡嗡”声的跳蛋不停的在身后的穴中旋转。  
“要死了……呃啊……”吴青峰的脑袋高高的昂起，刘家凯也不知道从哪里学的这么一套熟练的口交技巧，让他整个人的刺激都集中在了阴茎顶端。  
刘家凯也忍不下了。他掏出自己涨的巨大的阴茎，一边为吴青峰口交一边自慰起来。  
两个人粗重的喘息声有规律的迎合着，上下起伏的脑袋，拨动着吴青峰理性里断裂的琴弦。  
在这样的刺激下，吴青峰高潮像赶火车一样匆匆的来了。  
高潮了两次加上由于药效的刺激，他整个人已经完完全全的没有任何一点力气。他的眼睛失神的看着眼前的天花板和镜面，焦一点也聚不起来。  
跳动的跳蛋还在不停的刺激着他，让他的阴茎又颤颤巍巍的试图站立。  
刘家凯吞下了吴青峰射出的大股精液，多余的还在嘴角缓缓流下。  
他着手开始准备拆下吴青峰身上的麻绳。  
接下来的事情终于该轮到他做了。

“刘家凯我真的快死了！”吴青峰有气无力的骂着正要将阴茎抵入他穴口的刘家凯。  
虽然累，但是身体依旧诚实。他看着刘家凯粗大的变态的阴茎，唾液腺都忍不住多分泌了些口水。  
他想象着自己被刘家凯按在身下插的样子，居然又兴奋了起来。  
“还没完呢，真的还没完呢。”


End file.
